


Boil’s Nightmare

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major Character(s), dead, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Boil is living his worst nightmare, after Umbara.Angst without a happy ending. This is sad. No fix-it. I only made it hurt worse.
Relationships: Boil & Wooley (Star Wars), Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody & Wooley, Waxer & Wooley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Boil’s Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This story has no happy ending! It’s angsty. Major character(s) death(s) 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes English is not my first language.

Waxer is dead. That’s all that crosses Boil’s mind. His riduur is dead. He had been with his general and commander at the other side of Umbara, when the call came through. He hadn’t been able to think about it while they were on Umbare, but now that he is back on the ship, he has too much time. Cody had given him time off to process what had happened and to be able to mourn his riduur’s dead. 

He feels numb sitting in their bunk alone. He isn’t sure how long he has been sitting there. He had stopped crying awhile ago, there were simply no more tears to cry. He springs up and hit the durasteel wall next to the bed. His chest heaving. He lets out a strangled cry and falls down to his knees. He feels so tired and empty. 

———  
“Wooley, can I have a second of your time.” Cody walks up to the youngest of the ghost company. Wooley hadn’t been close to them, when the news of Waxer had fallen. Now they are back on the ship, Cody had the time to tell him. This is not going to be an easy conversation. 

“Of course, sir.” Wooley smiles at him putting down his armor, he had been cleaning it. 

“Let’s go somewhere more private.” Wooley looks worried at Cody, but comes with him. Why would the commander want to talk to him privately? Had he done something wrong? Had he messed up? 

“Take a seat inside.” Wooley looks up surprised at Cody. He hadn’t noticed they had made it to Cody’s office. He nervously walks in. The commander sits in his seat and gestures towards Wooley to take the seat in front of his desk. Wooley sits down feeling his hand shake. “Wooley I asked to talk to you here as I have some bad news. This is not a conversation I like to have, but you deserve to hear this from me and not from somebody else.” Wooley looks at him, worry settling in his chest. Cody lets out a tired sigh. “You might have heard of what happened on Umbara between the 501st men and some of our men.” Wooley nods he had heard about the massacre, as it had been dubbed on the field. “We have lost a lot of good men during that fight.” Cody takes a breath and looks away from Wooley for a second. “I’m afraid that Waxer has been killed on the field.” 

Wooley looks at Cody feeling lost. “He is dead?” He says his voice is soft and broken. 

“I’m sorry Wooley I wish it was different, but it isn’t sorry.” Cody stands up and walks around his desk. “He was a good man.” Cody softly squeezes his shoulder. Wooley holds back a sob. 

“Does Boil know?” He asks his voice rough. 

“Yes, he was there when we were informed about Waxer dead.” Wooley nods, his body feels numb. 

“Maybe I should go see Boil.” Cody squeezes his shoulder.

“Okay. If either of you need somebody to talk to, then comm me. I’m here for the both of you.” Wooley nods the words not really registering. 

“Okay. I need to go.” He gets up and out of the room. The only thing in his mind is finding Boil. He needs his buir right now.  
———  
Wooley walks around the halls of the ship, tears rolling down his cheeks. Waxer is gone. His buir is gone. How is this possible. He wants to blame the 501st, but he can’t even if one of them has shot down Waxer. He can’t blame them, he can only blame the man behind it all, Krell. Wooley ends up in front of Waxer and Boils room. He takes a deep breath and enters the code for the door in. That’s when he hears a bang and then somebody crying out. Boil. 

Boil looks at his hands willing them to stop shaking. He is getting angry, why Waxer? Why not him! Waxer was the good one, the one with a big kriffing heart. Why not him? His whole body shakes with the tears that can’t fall. Why Waxer? 

“Boil?” Wooley asks softly, reaching out to him. “Are you Okay?” Boil must have been the one to make that sound earlier, Wooley thinks. 

“Am I okay? Am I okay?!” No I’m not okay!” Boil yells, turning to face Wooley. His body shaking with grief and anger. “Of course I’m not okay! How do you expect me to be okay? He is dead! Wooley, he is dead!” Wooley flinches away

“I know Boil, Cody told me. I’m so sorry buir.” Boil stands up, getting up in his face. 

“Don’t call me that. Do you understand? Don’t call me buir.” Wooley nods tears rolling down his cheeks again. He is shaking in fear of Boil’s anger. 

“I’m sorry, I won’t, I promise.” Boil steps away from turning his back to him. 

“Get out.” Wooley looks at Boil’s back with hurt in his eyes.

“Boil, please.” Boil turns back around anger burning in his eyes. 

“Get out! I don’t want to see you. Get out!” Wooley runs out of the room, scared. Boil breaks down again sobbing silently.  
————  
The next few days Boil stays in his room. He doesn’t leave it for anything and he doesn’t let anyone in, but a droid for some food and water. Wooley has been with Cody ever since Boil had sent him away. Cody had reassured him that Boil wasn’t truly angry at him. He just has a lot of emotions going through him right now and he needs time to work through them, alone. Wooley had nodded, but had stayed quiet. The only thing heard was him crying. 

Boil looks at himself in the mirror of his freshener. He looks horrible, tear streaks all down his face, his hair wild and his eyes red. This is not what Waxer would have wanted him to do. Losing himself in grief. No, Waxer would have wanted him to live for him. So he will. He cleans himself up and gets his armor on. First thing is apologizing to their son. Boil didn’t mean to lash out to him like that, but he hadn’t been thinking clearly. Now that he does he feels guilty. Before he can walk out of his room, he gets a comm message asking for him to come to the bridge for a mission debriefing. His heart stutters, a mission so soon. He sighs and tries to pull himself together. He can do this, he will just have to apologize to Wooley after the mission. He walks out and towards the bridge.  
“I got this. We will be okay, cyar’ika. I will make it up to him. Our son won’t be alone.” He whispers under his breath to Waxer. A promise that they will be okay. A promise he intends to keep.

———  
Boil pulls of his helmet. This mission has been crazy. With Umbara still in the back of everyone’s heads, this had been difficult. The clankers have been relentless, they had bomberdroids fly over their positions ever few hours. The 212th had been able to win the battle, but they lost a lot of men. Boil had to pull brothers out of rubble, both alive and dead. Many where badly injured and currently in the medbay. Boil is sure that both the commander and the general are beating them self up about all the losses and injured. He makes his way over towards those two ready to give his report on what had happened at his side of the battle. 

“General, commander.” Boil gives them a quick salut and gives them his report. After his report he notices Helix making his way towards them. He most likely needs to give his report towards the general too. Seeing Helix reminds him of Waxer and how he is no longer here. Boil can feel the void in his chest tighten. His cyar had marched on, without him. He feels a stab of guilt thinking about Waxer dead. He had threatened Wooley horrible when he came to comfort Boil, to maybe also seek comfort from Boil. Boil shakes his head, he will find him and apologize to him. He hadn’t been able to apologize before the new mission, but now nothing stands in his way. 

“General. Commander. Boil.” Helix says given them a quick salut. 

“Hello Helix, how are the men?” The genera asks. Looking sad and defeated. 

“The men are doing as well as they can be. Those in the infirmary though are not all safe yet. Many are pulling through, but there some in very bad conditions.” Helix says. “But I’m afraid, that’s not why I’m here.” 

“Then why are you here Helix?” The commander asks. His whole body seems to tense up even more. 

“I’m here for Boil, sirs.” Boil looks up confused. 

“How can I help you Helix?” Helix looks nervous at him. 

Helix hesitates. “Maybe we should talk somewhere a bit more privately.” 

Boil shakes his head. “No, it’s fine what’s wrong?” He tries to keep his stance relaxed but he feels worry settle in his stomach. 

“It’s Wooley. He had been brought in earlier during the battle. He was in very bad shape. He had lost a lot of blood and he had burn marks on his legs.” Boil’s heart stops. 

“Is he okay?” Please let him be okay. 

Helix looks at him with sadness in his eyes  
“I’m sorry Boil, but Wooley didn’t make it. He died a few minutes ago.” Boil freezes up. He can hear somebody scream, but it sounds muffled. The only thing going through his head is, Wooley is dead. He lost his little boy. All he had left of his family. He lost his riduur and now also their little boy and Boil never had to change to apologize to him. 

“Boil!” He can hear somebody yell his name and hands on his shoulders, but he can’t tell who it was. Before he can react everything becomes black before his eyes. His last thought was an apology to Wooley. I’m sorry little one...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! Come find more stories on @love-for-animation on tumblr!!


End file.
